(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ignition coil assembly for an engine, and more particularly, to an ignition coil assembly having a driving circuit board and a center cover, which are integrated with each other to prevent contact defect and accidental fire of an ignition coil due to a wiring harness short circuit.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a conventional ignition coil assembly, ignition coils are individually mounted on a head cover of an engine and are supplied with electric power through a wiring harness. The wiring harness is generally fixed by a bracket and bolt and protected by a center cover.
However, since the ignition coils are installed in a very narrow space, it is very difficult to connect the wiring harness to the ignition coils.
The ignition coils may be integrated together and made as one assembly, which must be replaced as a whole, even when only one ignition coil malfunctions.
In another conventional ignition coil assembly, individual ignition coils are formed in a separable structure. Lots of components are employed, thereby increasing the production costs. In addition, since the electrical/mechanical coupling force is weak, it is difficult to obtain a desired high level of quality.
In both conventional ignition coil assemblies, the space for mounting the ignition coils is small and the chance of a short circuit between the connectors is high. In addition, since the assembling process is complicated, the production cost increases.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.